In Search of the Perfect Pumpkin
by renee205
Summary: Rory and Lorelai are in persuit of the perfect pumpkin for Halloween. Luckily, Tristan DuGrey is there to help with the selection process. Trory. Complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or its characters. Don't bother suing me cause you won't get much.

A/N: Wrote this a _very_ long time ago for the Fall exchange over at the Seasonal Passions fic exchange site. Decided it didn't suck as much as I originally thought, and decided to put it up here. Any reviews would be greatly appriciated, as usual.

Rating: PG-13

Written in response to the following fic request:

Things To Include:  
1. Tristan and Rory in a fall-ish atmosphere.  
2. A pumpkin patch.  
3. A passionate, unexpected kiss.  
4. A happy ending.

Things Not To Include:  
1. An already established relationship.  
2. No Dean/Jess/Tristan competition.  
3. Overly used clichés.

* * *

It was ten o'clock already and Rory Gilmore was nearly falling asleep on her feet. She had been awoken early that morning by her over exuberant mother who insisted that they try out a new, bigger pumpkin patch this year to find a prime specimen for carving. 

Rory had been up until the wee hours of the morning the night before working on a History project that was due Monday, well, tomorrow now, so she could thoroughly enjoy the one free day of her weekend. That didn't look like a likely possibility at this point because they had been at it for two and a half hours and Lorelai had yet to find her 'perfect' pumpkin. 'Bigger patches bad' She mentally noted to herself.

They had driven around for an hour that morning in search of the biggest pumpkin patch a thirty-mile radius, and Rory had been quite chipper at that point, but three hours later the fun factor was beginning to wear out. As did the coffee supply over an hour ago. She had her suspicions that her mother was hoarding it, with good reason.

She had given up on actively searching for a pumpkin almost immediately because she knew from past experience that even if she found the best pumpkin in the entire world, Lorelai would find something wrong with it because she wanted to pick her own. Or, as was usually the case, she would say there was something wrong with it, distract Rory and then act like she found a completely new one. Lorelai was currently off in some other tent, searching for her prize; Rory was looking for someplace to sit down that didn't have a pumpkin on it.

"Can I help you, miss?" Came an unfortunately familiar voice. She whirled around and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see today.

"Tristan. Wonderful. Now my day is just complete."

"Mary! I know you like me and all, but I like girls a little less forward than that."

"Darn. Sorry. Guess I'll just be on my way, then."

"Now we can't have that." Tristan suddenly adopted a highly professional tone. "Oh, this pumpkin right here looks good, nice sturdy base, long stem..."

She looked at him like he had two heads. "My uncle... owns the patch... have to work here... play along" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

She smiled unexpectedly, a plan forming in her head. Her lethargy was quickly giving way to excitement now. "Oh, yes. This looks just wonderful! I'm not sure, though; do you think you could show me a couple more, preferably a bit rounder than this one?"

"Anything you like, miss."

"Oh, really? Anything? What if I like... you?" She says the last part in an undertone, so she isn't overheard by his uncle.

His blue eyes snap to hers, startled. She just smirks and brushes by him nonchalantly. "Oh, and if you could just bring that pumpkin with you so I could compare it to others?"

"S-sure." She smiles, pleased to catch him off-guard. 'Who's playing who now?'

She spotted her mother across the lot, entering one of several tents. She headed in the opposite direction, not wanting to attract Lorelai's attention.

"So your uncle owns this place?"

"Yep. This is one of many. I have to work because my cousin's sick and I couldn't escape the house fast enough to get out of it."

"Somehow I think you'll survive." She let her eyes linger on his for a moment, enjoying the effect she was having on him.

"So, see anything you like in here?"

"A few things," she says, glancing at him and then around the room. "Oh! That one looks good." She picks up a fairly small round pumpkin "How cute!"

"I figured you'd be the 'have to have the biggest one on the lot' kind of person."

"Nah, the little ones are so much cuter."

"Isn't the point of jack-o-lanterns to be scary?"

"Not always. My mom scares the poor little trick-or-treaters enough, we don't need an evil jack-o-lantern."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we go all out, decorate the house and everything."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yep."

"So, you want this one, then?"

"Probably not."

"Probably not?"

"Well, maybe. Depends."

"On...?"

"If my mom is tired of looking or not."

"So your mom's here too?"

"Yep."

He nodded, and slightly awkward silence ensued. "Uh... you want to check out the ones in the next tent over?" They both tried to go out the opening in the tent, bumping into each other. "After you," Tristan said, holding the tent flap open for her.

"Always the gentleman."

"Of course." Rory just rolled her eyes.

"Ooh! There's a cute one!" She reached past Tristan, accidentally brushing against him. She grabbed the pumpkin and leaned back to her original position as quickly as humanly possible.

She looked up and met Tristan's eyes, seeing heat there. She held his gaze for a few moments, then looked away, a little intimidated. She hadn't ever seen that look directed at her before. She started to turn away when Tristan grabbed her arm. She looked at his hand on her arm and then up to him again.

"Tris-" She was cut off by his lips just barely brushing hers. He pulled back a little, checking her reaction. A small smile appeared on her lips and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head back down towards hers.


End file.
